Arcanum Leonis das Geheimnis des Löwen
by Harry-chan
Summary: Dunkel beginnt Harrys siebtes Schuljahr. Doch er kehrt nicht zurück an die Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Nein, Harry hat sich der Suche nach den Horcruxen und dem finalen Kampf gegen Voldemort verschrieben. Wird er diesen Weg beschreiten können?
1. Morituri te salutant

Disclaimer:

Alle Charaktere sind Joanne K. Rowlings, nicht meine.

Ich mache immer noch kein Geld mit dem Gekritzel hier.

Diese FF wird eine Darkfic! Und zwar eine wirklich dunkle FF!

Diese FF ist NICHTS für schwache Nerven!

1. Kapitel

Morituri te salutant –

Die Todgeweihten grüßen dich!

Schwarz senkte sich die Nacht über Blackshire. Das kleine schottische Dorf lag bereits in tiefem Schlaf. Die mächtigen Highlands, die es umschlossen, neigten ihre Spitzen und schneebedeckten Häupter bis fast an die Dächer der Häuser herab, was für den Betrachter sowohl Schutz wie auch Bedrohung gleichermaßen auslösen konnte.

Die wenigen Straßenlaternen, die dieses Dorf aufwies, erleuchteten nicht einmal einen kleinen Teil der gepflasterten Straße, die sich durch diesen Ort mit knapp 300 Seelen schlängelte.

Doch diese wenigen Laternen spendeten das einzige Licht in der samtenen Schwärze des schottischen Hochlands. Aber mit einem Mal erloschen selbst diese letzten, kleinen Lichter, als hätte man ihnen die Luft zum Atmen entzogen. Ein Lufthauch, kälter als der Nachtwind, fast schon eisig, wehte einige Herbstblätter über die Pflastersteine und trug den Klang der unzähligen Schritte weiter, die auf dem Pflaster wiederhallten.

Fast vierzig dunkle Gestalten schritten die, nun dunkle Straße entlang. Ihre Gesichter, unter dunklen Kapuzen verborgen, wären ohnehin nicht zu sehen gewesen in der drückenden Schwärze der Nacht.

Auf dem kleinen Dorfplatz am Brunnen ließ sich eine Gestalt am Brunnenrand nieder. Ein leises Zischen, als ein Schlangenleib zur Erde glitt und in der Dunkelheit verschwand.

„Such dir, was du willst, Nagini! Guten Appetit!", sagte die kalte, hohe Stimme des Mannes, der am Brunnenrand saß.

Nun trat ein Mann vor und verneigte sich tief vor ihm.

„Mylord, ich bringe euch die neuen Anwärter!"

Der Andere gab dem Knienden mit einen unwirschen Wink zu verstehen, die Neuen vortreten zu lassen. Er ordnete seine Robe, was ein raschelndes Geräusch auslöste. Sog durch seine Nüstern die kalte, klare Nachtluft ein.

Auf einmal hörte man in einem der nahen Häuser eine Frau panikerfüllt schreien.

„ Ahh, Nagini hat ihre Vorspeise gefunden!", die kalte, hohe Stimme schien belustigt.

Andächtig lauschten alle den Schreien der Frau, die dann langsam in ein qualvolles Röcheln übergingen.

Nun lösten sich aus der Menge zwei Gestalten, kamen näher und beugten vor der Gestalt das Knie. Lord Voldemort strich sich die Kapuze aus dem Gesicht und erhob sich. Er wusste, dass sein Anblick auch bei seinen treusten Anhängern kalte Schauer auslöste. Bei allen Anderen erst recht. So auch bei den beiden jungen Männern, die nun vor ihm knieten.

„Vincent Crabbe und Gregory Goyle! Es freut mich, euch in meinen Reihen zu begrüßen!", seine Stimme klang weder freudig, noch in irgendeiner Weise von Gefühl bewegt.

Crabbe und Goyle überlief es eisig, als Voldemort seine krallenartigen Hände kurz auf ihre Scheitel legte.

„Ihr werdet von nun an Todesser sein, werdet mir und meinem Wort bedingungslos gehorchen. Ihr werdet tun, was ich euch heiße, mir folgen, wohin ich auch gehe, zu mir kommen, wann immer ich euch rufe! Habt ihr verstanden?"

Beide nickten und Voldemort schnaubte verächtlich.

Sie waren doch alle gleich, Zauberer wie Muggel, so leicht zu beeinflussen.

Nur, dass Muggel dazu noch Abschaum waren.

„Zum Zeichen eurer Treue werdet ihr das Dunkle Mal erhalten. Und zwar von...", ein gemeines und kaltes Lächeln zeichnete sein Gesicht, die roten Augen glitzerten gefährlich,

„...euch, Crabbe und Goyle!"

Die beiden Väter zuckten unmerklich zusammen, wechselten einen Blick und traten, zitternden Knies nach vorn. Ohne ein Wort zogen sie ihre Zauberstäbe, richteten sie auf ihre Söhne und sprachen synchron: _„Crucio!"_

Haltlose Schreie durchschnitten die kalte Nachtluft, paarten sich mit den Schreien des Kindes, welches Nagini eben gebissen hatte, dessen Mutter schon tot am Boden lag, erstickt, elendiglich an Atemnot krepiert, nachdem das Schlangengift sich durch ihre Adern gefressen hatte.

Voldemort genoss diese Symphonie des Schmerzes eine Weile, dann kam er selbst auf Crabbe und Goyle junior zu und begann, mit dem Zauberstab das Dunkle Mal in ihre linken Unterarme zu zeichnen. Es brannte wie Feuer und die beiden jungen Männer glaubten, dass das Feuer sich durch ihre Körper fraß, sie von innen verbrannte.

Als Voldemort fertig war, betrachtete er sein Werk, als die beiden Dunklen Male begannen, grün zu glühen.

„Lasst es gut sein!", sprach er schließlich, als ihm die Freude an der Qual der Jungen auf den Gesichtern ihrer Väter reichte.

Die Beiden hoben schon fast enttäuscht ihre Zauberstäbe und endlich verstummten die Schreie der Jungen.

„Aufstehen!", die Beiden rissen sich zusammen und standen bald auf wackligen Beinen, aber sie standen. Eisern darum bemüht, ihre Selbstbeherrschung nicht zu verlieren.

Was sollte der Lord sonst von ihnen denken!

„Bringt sie her!"

Wer war gemeint? Crabbe und Goyle warfen einander einen Blick zu, nicht verstehend.

Die Jungen sahen sich noch an, als sich der Kreis der Todesser wieder öffnete und man zwei verschüchterte, ängstliche und weinende Kinder sah, die nach vorn, vor Voldemorts Füße gestoßen wurden. Dieser blickte verächtlich auf sie herab.

„Muggelbrut!", er spie dieses Wort voller Hass und Abscheu aus, warf ihnen einen Blick zu, der selbst Lava zum Gefrieren gebracht hätte.

Die Kinder, die natürlich nicht verstanden, was er meinte, die aber seine kalte und abfällige Geste instinktiv richtig deuteten, fingen an zu weinen.

Voldemort wandte sich mit angewidertem Gesichtsausdruck zu Crabbe und Goyle junior, die das Geschehen interessiert verfolgen.

„Tötet sie! Wie, ist mir egal!"

Crabbe schien noch unentschlossen zu sein, aber Goyle feixte, trat zwei Schritte vor, packte das kleinere Kind, ein Mädchen, bei den Haaren und zog seinen Zauberstab.

„_Silencio!_"

Die Todesser blickten sich überrascht an.

Goyle aber lächelte kalt, richtete seinen Zauberstab auf das Mädchen und flüsterte: „_Crucio!_"

Der Körper des Kindes sackte zusammen und begann, grauenhaft zu zucken und sich in ale erdenklichen Winkel zu verdrehen. Der kleine Kindermund öffnete sich weit, aber es drang kein Ton heraus. Das Mädchen verkrampfte sich, es zuckte unkontrolliert, wand sich zu Goyles Füßen. Man konnte deutlich sehen, wann er den Fluch verstärkte und wann er ihn schwächte. Aber das Schönste, so fand Goyle, war, dass sie schrie, ohne einen Laut von sich zu geben. Lange, sehr lange trieb Goyle sein grausames Spiel. Viele klatschten schon Beifall, andere starrten mit einem undeutbaren Gesichtsausdruck auf die Szene. Er genoss es zu sehen, wie die Augen des Kindes hervorquollen, weit aufgerissen in hellster Panik und unaussprechlichem Schmerz. Goyle kniete sich nieder, um genau zu beobachten, wie der Blick des Kindes irre wurde, wie die Augen in alle Richtungen schielten, sich grotesk verdrehten und schließlich brachen.

Der kleine Körper zuckte noch ein wenig, aber die Seele hatte ihn soeben verlassen. Die Augen starrten blicklos ins Leere und der einsetzende Regen ließ die Tropfen von der Iris über den Augapfel rinnen, bis sie von den Kinderwangen perlten, als wären es Tränen.

Es war vorbei. Die Kleine war tot.

Goyle richtete sich zufrieden auf und blickte zu Crabbe hinüber, der das Ganze mit einem steinernen Blick verfolgt hatte. Es war totenstill.

„Sehr schön!", lobte Voldemort, als er näher kam, um sich den toten Körper zu betrachten.

Dann hob er die krallenartigen Hände und nickte Goyle anerkennend zu.

Die Todesser trauten ihren Augen nicht:

Lord Voldemort applaudierte!

Einige taten es ihm nach, andere waren noch zu gefesselt in ihrem Schwanken zwischen Erregung und Abscheu.

„Mir scheint, wir haben einen neuen Freund und angehenden Meister des Zu - Tode - Folterns

entdeckt!", anerkennend klopfte Voldemort Goyle auf die Schulter, der dies mit einem stolzen Lächeln quittierte.

„Nun zu dir, Crabbe!", Voldemort wandte sich um und blickte auf Crabbe, der, unter dem Blick seines Herrn, unbehaglich mit dem Fuß zu scharren begann.

Nun aber straffte er seine Gestalt, blickte seinem Herrn und Meister ins Gesicht und nickte.

Er trat zu dem zweiten Kind, das, starr vor Angst, neben seinem toten Geschwisterchen auf dem Boden kauerte.

Crabbe blickte hinab auf den kleinen Jungen, der nun, mit tränenüberfluteten Augen zu ihm aufsah.

„Bitte Sir...", klang sein dünnes Stimmchen an Crabbes Ohr.

„_Avada Kedavra!_", war die kalte Antwort.

Der kleine Junge sackte nach hinten und sein Kopf schlug hart auf das Steinpflaster. Eine kleine Blutlache, begann, sich um ihn herum auszubreiten. Der Regen trieb sie weiter, in kleinen Rinnsalen schlängelte sie sich durch die Ritzen der Pflastersteine.

„Ein Mann, der lieber sauber und schnell tötet. Auch gut!", Voldemort nickte zufrieden und ließ seine Krallenhände kurz aneinander schlagen. Einige Todesser seufzten unhörbar vor Erleichterung.

„Macht das weg!", Voldemort deutete auf die beiden Kinderleichen und wandte sich zu Crabbe und Goyle, die erneut vor ihm auf die Knie gegangen waren. Hinter ihm ließen zwei Todesser die Leichen der beiden Kinder mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabes in eine Ecke schleudern.

„Ich sehe, ihr seid wahre Todesser. Willkommen in unseren Reihen!"

Beifall erhob sich unter den Übrigen, während Crabbe und Goyle sich aufrichteten und die Glückwünsche in Empfang nahmen.

Doch, als Voldemort die Hände hob, wurde es augenblicklich wieder still.

„Wir sind heute hier zusammengekommen, um zu feiern. Um Dumbledores Tod zu feiern. Ich habe Pläne, hochfliegende Pläne. Aber zu alledem später mehr. Geht! Geht und amüsiert euch!", er machte eine weit ausholende Geste und die Todesser stoben in alle Richtungen davon. Alsbald war ein schreckliches Schreien und Kreischen zu hören, in dem kleinen Ort Blackshire, der, nach dieser Nacht, nach diesem Massaker, nach diesem Morden, von der Landkarte verschwand.

Es war, als hätte es ihn nie gegeben!


	2. Veni Vidi, Vici?

Kapitel 2

Veni, vidi, vici?

Ich kam, sah und siegte?

Kühl war es in dieser Septembernacht in Godrics Hollow, als drei einsame Gestalten den Friedhof betraten. Die erste Gestalt ging ein wenig abseits von den anderen Zwei, einige Schritte vorweg, mit gesenktem Kopf.

An einem Doppelgrab blieben sie stehen. Einige Herbstblätter tanzten über die weißen Marmorplatten, auf welchen in goldenen Lettern die Namen der Verstorbenen eingraviert waren. Die Namen, derer, die hier ruhten.

Nun wehte ein heftiger Windstoß das Laub vom weißen Marmor und man konnte lesen:

_Hier ruhen James und Lily Potter, geborene Evans._

Harry Potter sank auf die Knie und nahm seinen langen, schweren, schwarzen Umhang ab.

Er streichelte die weißen Marmorsteine und seine leeren Augen glitten über die Namen der Toten, über die toten Namen. Über die Namen seiner Eltern.

Noch nie war er hier gewesen.

_Warum nicht, _fragte er sich eben. Er hätte längst einmal herkommen sollen. Aber bisher hatte er nie die Zeit und die Ruhe gefunden. Immer wieder musste er den verdammten Helden spielen für den Rest der Zaubererwelt.

Alle verlangten das von ihm: Fudge, dann der Neue auf dem Ministerstuhl, das gesamte Zaubereiministerium und, er fühlte es, auch der Orden des Phönix.

Seit Harry die Prophezeiung gehört hatte, seit er zum „Auserwählten" geworden war, nicht mehr „der Junge, der lebte" war, hatte Harry das Gefühl, die ganze Welt warte nur darauf, ihre Lasten auf seine Schultern zu laden. Und warum? Nur, weil er den Todesfluch des mächtigsten Schwarzmagiers aller Zeiten, Lord Voldemort, überlebt hatte?

Manchmal, in einsamen Nächten, in denen er nichts hatte, als seine Ängste und seine Alpträume, wünschte er sich, er hätte es nicht überlebt. Dann würde sein Name hier ebenso stehen und er läge unter diesen Steinen.

In friedlichem Schlummer, endlich mit seinen geliebten Eltern vereint.

Harry sah in den Nachthimmel, wo ein bleicher Vollmond auf ihn herabblickte und mild leuchtete. Mitleidig warf er milchige Strahlen auf Harrys Haar, als wolle er den Jungen trösten, aber Harry lächelte nur bitter und wandte den Blick ab.

Wie sollte sein Leben weitergehen? Er hatte Dumbledore versprochen, die Horkruxe zu suchen und Voldemort endgültig seinem Schicksal zuzuführen. Aber er hatte sich auch darauf verlassen, dass Dumbledore bei ihm sein würde und immer ein Ass in der Hinterhand hatte, dass er im entscheidenden Augenblick hervorzaubern würde. Aber damit war es nun vorbei.

Denn Dumbledore war tot.

Gestorben an eben jenem Todesfluch, den er, Harry, damals überlebt hatte.

Harry musste innerlich bitter lachen. Er hatte einfach nur Glück gehabt. Er hatte eigentlich immer nur Glück gehabt. Wäre seine Mutter nicht gewesen, die für ihn gestorben war, wäre er ebenso elendiglich an diesem Fluch krepiert, wie alle Anderen auch.

Nach seinen Eltern hatte es seinen nächsten Schutzpatron erwischt, seinen Paten Sirius Black.

Und nun Albus Dumbledore, der immer wie ein Vater an ihm gehandelt hatte.

Seine Eltern, Cedric, Sirius, Dumbledore, Harry ließ sie alle aufmarschieren, die Opfer um seinetwillen in diesem ungleichen Krieg, der sein Lebensinhalt geworden war, für den er lebte und _von dem _er lebte. Für was lebte er denn sonst noch? Eine Familie hatte er nicht mehr. Seine Freunde waren das Einzige, was ihn noch davon abhielt, sich völlig seiner Verzweiflung hinzugeben.

Er konnte nicht mehr weinen, denn er hatte keine Tränen mehr. Sein Tränenfluss schien seit Dumbledores Begräbnis versiegt. Seitdem er die liebste, ihm Trost spendende Quelle aufgegeben hatte: Seine Liebe zu Ginny Weasley!

Denn er wusste, Ginny wäre stetig in Gefahr, wenn sie zusammen blieben und der Gedanke, sie immer, aber auch immer, in solcher Gefahr zu wissen, war ihm unerträglich.

Aber es war nur einer von vielen unerträglichen Gedanken.

Derer hatte Harry Potter viele.

Sehr viele.

Zu viele.

Er hatte schon gar keine anderen Gedanken mehr.

„Harry!"

Eine Stimme drang an sein Ohr, eindeutig weiblich und eine Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter. Harry seufzte und ein, schon fast unbekanntes Gefühl der Wärme durchflutete sein Herz. Hermine! Seine beste Freundin! Sie und sein bester Freund Ron Weasley waren das Einzige, was ihm geblieben war, an das er sich klammern durfte, um nicht in dem schwarzen See der Verzweiflung, des Zorns und der haltlosen Trauer zu ertrinken.

Er wandte den Kopf und sah sie neben sich knien, Hermine zu seiner Rechten, Ron zu seiner Linken. Beide hatten ihm die Arme um die Schultern gelegt und gaben ihm allein mit dieser Berührung ein solch angenehmes Gefühl der Wärme, dass Harry einen Kloß im Magen fühlte.

Er sah von einem zum Anderen und fragte sich innerlich, wie lange sie schweigen würden? Das Einzige, was sie gesagt hatten, war sein Name. Aber würde es dabei bleiben?

Es schien fast so.

Und er war dankbar dafür, denn Worte hätten den Fluss, der eben in seinem Innersten aufschäumte, beruhigt, den Damm, der langsam Risse bekam, womöglich geflickt. So aber ließen sie zu, dass das Schweigen sich weiter Risse und Löcher in Harrys Selbstbeherrschung fraß und ihn schwanken ließ. Er wollte es, aber er wagte nicht, den letzten Schritt zu gehen. Den Sprung in die Schwäche zu wagen.

Er spürte nicht, wie eine Träne seine kalte Wange hinunterrann.

Hermine wandte ihm ihr blasses Gesicht zu, hob die Hand und zeichnete den Lauf der Träne von seinem Auge, über seine Wange, bis zu seinem Kinn nach. Es war nur eine zarte Berührung, aber sie genügte, um dem Damm in seinem Innersten den letzten Stoß zu geben.

Und der Damm brach, die Fluten der Trauer brachen hervor, rissen die Überreste mit sich fort, verschlangen alles, was sich ihnen in den Weg stellte. Harry brach haltlos schluchzend in Hermines Armen zusammen. Er verbarg den Kopf zunächst an ihrer Schulter, dann allerdings rutschte er in ihren Schoß und seine Hände krallten sich in ihre Robe. Hermine legte ihm nur eine Hand auf den Scheitel. Sie rührte sich nicht, denn sie wusste, dass dies lange, sehr lange, fällig gewesen war. Und sie hatte Angst, ihn durch eine Bewegung zu verschrecken. Harry weinte nicht nur, er schrie sich die ganze Trauer aus dem Leib, den ganzen Zorn aus der Seele, schrie all das in Hermines Schoß, was er nie ausgesprochen hatte, seinen Hass auf sein Heldendasein, seinen Hass auf Voldemort, seinen Hass auf Bellatrix Lestrange, sein Wunsch, sie bestialisch und grausamst leiden zu sehen, bevor er sie tötete, seinen Hass auf Snape, der sie alle verraten hatte, seine Liebe zu Ginny, die nun zum Ersticken verdammt war.

All das vertraute Harry Hermines Schoß an, schluchzte es in den dicken schwarzen Stoff ihrer Robe. Über Harrys Kopf hinweg suchte Hermines Blick Ron und ihre Blicke hingen einen Moment aneinander in unausgesprochenem Einverständnis, dann legte Ron eine Hand behutsam auf Harrys Rücken und legte ihm seinen Umhang wieder über die Schultern. Die Hände von Ron aber blieben dort. Sie rieben den Freund warm.

Harrys Tränen schienen nicht mehr versiegen zu wollen, aber Hermine hatte Geduld, denn sie spürte, dass das, was sich da Bahn gebrochen hatte, mehr war, als nur die Trauer über Dumbledores Tod. Es war die Trauer Harrys ganzen Lebens.

Langsam begann sich die Hand, die auf Harrys Kopf lag, zu bewegen. Sie zauste das dunkle Haar, eine Berührung, die kaum spürbar war, aber doch voller Trost und Wärme.

Harrys Hände, die sich in Hermines Robe und auch teilweise schmerzhaft in ihren Oberschenkel gekrampft hatten, ließen ein wenig lockerer.

Ron und Hermine verständigten sich ohne Worte. Und der Freund verstärkte seine Berührung auf Harrys Schultern, die ihm zeigen sollte: „_Wir sind bei dir, egal, was geschieht! Wir halten zu dir, was auch immer kommen mag!"_

Harrys Schluchzen klang noch tief und kehlig. Zuviel hatte sich in all den Jahren aufgestaut, was jetzt hervorbrach und sich brutal Freiraum verschaffte. Die ständigen Schikanen und Quälereien von den Dursleys, die unglaubliche Erleichterung, als Zauberer von ihnen wegzukommen, der Schock, dass Voldemort die eigenen Eltern getötet hatte und er selbst eine Berühmtheit war, weil er den Fluch überlebt hatte. Die Abenteuer in Hogwarts, die unbändige Freude, als herauskam, das Sirius Black, sein Pate, doch nicht der Verräter war, die Hoffnung auf ein neues Zuhause, ein Stück Familie. Dann das Trimagische Turnier, der Schock, als Voldemort auferstand, die Lügen und Verleumdungen, die Rita Kimmkorn über ihn geschrieben hatte. Und dann, die Visionen, die, gepaart mit seinem Starrsinn, sich von Snape nicht unterrichten zu lassen, letztendlich seinen Paten das Leben gekostet hatten. So dachte Harry zumindest. Der Druck, den die Prophezeiung auf ihn auslöste.

Und nun auch noch Dumbledore. Dumbledore, der größte Magier aller Zeiten, der Einzige, der noch eine Art Vaterfigur für ihn gewesen war, tot, ermordet von Severus Snape für Draco Malfoy, der zu dieser Tat nicht fähig war.

Wobei Harry darüber froh war, er wusste nicht, wieso, aber es erfüllte ihn mit unbändiger Erleichterung, dass Draco Malfoy nicht fähig war, einen Menschen zu töten.

Todesser hin oder her, Malfoy war immer noch ein Mensch und es bestand noch Hoffnung für ihn. Das heißt, sollten sie ihn jemals wiedersehen.

Hermines Hand strich jetzt liebevoll durch Harrys dunkles wildes Haar, das ihm mittlerweile bis fast in den Nacken reichte. Sie senkte den Kopf und ihre zweite Hand begann, über Harrys Arm zu streicheln. Ron hatte sich mit seinem Oberkörper über seinen Freund gebeugt und hielt ihn umschlungen.

Die Wärme, die von den Körpern der beiden Anderen ausging, kroch durch Harrys Kleider in seinen Körper und breitete sich dort stetig aus, wie eine kleine Flamme, die, mit Luft und Liebe genährt, immer größer wurde. Harry fühlte, wie sie in seine Wangen stieg und er konnte förmlich fühlen, wie sich eine gesunde Röte über seine blassen Wangen zog, er spürte, wie sie in seine tauben Glieder fuhr und sie mit Leben füllte, dass sie zu prickeln begannen.

Harry fühlte, wie die Wärme und Liebe der Freundschaft von Hermine und Ron die verschlossene Tür zu seinem Herzen einfach eintrat, die Ketten sprengte, die Fesseln zerriss, in welchen Harrys Herz lag und es überflutete.

Und es tat so gut, dass er den Widerstand einfach aufgab. Er wollte nicht allein sein. Allein war er schwach, allein war jeder Mensch schwach, doch gemeinsam waren sie stark.

Harry merkte, wie die Wärme seine Tränen aufsog, sie schmolzen dahin unter der Hitze, die er nun ausstrahlte.

Sein Schluchzen ebbte ab und seine Hände ließen Hermines Robe los, in welchen sie sich verkrampft hatten, glitten über ihre Arme bis zu ihren Schultern, wie Harrys Blick nach oben glitt, als er seinen Kopf aus ihrem Schoß hob und ihr ins Gesicht sah.

Hermine blickte in tränenüberschwemmte grüne Augen, in denen sie jedoch endlich wieder den Harry erkannte, den sie seit über zwei Jahren schmerzlich vermisste.

„Hallo, Harry. Da bist du ja wieder!", flüsterte sie leise und schlang ihre Arme um ihn.

Harry erwiderte die Umarmung und ein Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht, als er Rons Arme ebenfalls um sich fühlte.

„Wir haben dich vermisst!", murmelte Ron ihm ins Ohr und Harry hatte das Gefühl, er konnte es nicht oft genug hören. Er genoss es, inmitten seiner besten Freunde, die für ihn durch jedes Feuer, durch die Hölle und in den Tod gehen würden, zu sitzen und zu wissen, dass er niemals allein sein würde, solange es sie gab. Dieser Gedanke gab ihm soviel Kraft, soviel Trost. Wieso hatte er ihn vorher nicht gesehen? Weil er selbst Gefangener seines eigenen Schmerzes gewesen war. Harry zog Hermine noch enger an sich und drückte sich selbst enger in die Arme von Ron. So saßen sie dort und gaben sich gegenseitig Trost und Kraft in dieser dunklen Stunde, wohlwissend, das sie diese auf ihrem Weg noch brauchen würden. Engumschlungen hielten sie sich aneinander fest, als um sie herum die Welt auseinander zu brechen drohte.

So war fast nicht auszumachen, wo der Eine aufhörte und der Andere anfing.

Sie waren eine Einheit, eine Einheit mit drei Herzen, drei Geistern und drei Seelen.

Sie waren wieder das, was sie immer gewesen waren: Ein Bund der Drei!

Eine lange Zeit verstrich, in welcher keiner von ihnen ein Wort zu sagen wagte, aus Angst, die beängstigende, um sie herumwabernde, bedrückende Stille könnte ihn ersticken, wenn er den Mund öffnete.

Schließlich jedoch begann die Kälte sich durch ihre Roben bis in ihre Glieder zu schleichen und machte Hermine trotz der Tatsache, dass sie in Harrys Armen lag, zittern.

Auch Harry fühlte, wie die Kälte mit ihren eisigen Fingern nach ihm griff und er löste sich sanft aus der Umarmung seiner Freunde und erhob sich. Er streckte die Hand aus und half Hermine auf die Füße, bevor er begann, sich den Staub und die welken Herbstblätter von der Robe zu klopfen. Kräftige Hände unterstützten ihn mit einem Mal im Rücken und Harry ließ zu, dass Ron ihm half, bis seine Robe wieder einigermaßen sauber war.

Er indes half Hermine, sich vom Atem des Herbstes zu säubern und sie blickte ihn mit einem dankbaren Lächeln an.

Ihre kleine Hand wischte ihm die letzten Tränen von der, nun roten Wange und dann umfasste sie seinen Arm.

„Sag uns, wohin unser Weg uns führt, Harry!", bat sie leise und ihre Augen spiegelten ihr Versprechen wieder, das sie ihm gegeben hatte. Sie würde ihm folgen, wohin auch immer er gehen würde. Auch, wenn es der Tod war, nichts und niemand würde sie davon abhalten können. Harry wandte sich zu Ron um und konnte in seinen Augen den selben Schwur lesen.

Es erfüllte ihn einerseits mit Zorn über ihre Risikobereitschaft, andererseits mit Erleichterung, dass er diesen dunklen, schweren Weg nicht allein beschreiten musste.

Er würde es tun und hätte es auch allein getan, aber er wusste tief in seinem Herzen, dass es ihm mit seinen Freunden wesentlich leichter fallen würde, das alles, was war und das, was noch vor ihm lag, durchzustehen.

Er drückte Hermines Hand und in seinen Augen lag tiefe Dankbarkeit, als er erwiderte:  
"Zurück nach Hogwarts! Ich habe noch eine Erinnerung zurückzuholen!"


	3. In memoriam

Kapitel 3

In memoriam...

Im Gedenken an...

Minerva McGonagall blickte sich in dem, ihr so vertrauten Turmzimmer um.

Immer noch schmerzte es sie, wenn sie die Erinnerung an das Vergangene aufkommen ließ, aber wenn sie hier stand und die persönlichen Sachen ihres Vorgängers betrachtete, musste sie sich sehr zusammenreißen, damit ihr auf ihre, auch schon etwas älteren Tage hin, nicht die Beherrschung verloren ging.

Sie schaute hinauf zur Galerie der verstorbenen Schulleiter, wo über dem Kamin Albus Dumbledore in seinem Bilderrahmen hing.

Dann seufzte sie und setzte sich an den Schreibtisch.

„Ach Albus! Wie soll ich nur ohne dich weitermachen? Wie sollen wir ohne dich weitermachen? Wer steht uns nun mit Rat und Tat zur Seite..."

„Ihr sei doch nicht allein, Minerva!", antwortete eine Stimme.

Mc Gonagall fuhr herum.

Aber es war niemand zu sehen. Sie rieb sich die müden Augen und wollte sich eben wieder hinsetzen, als die Stimme erneut zu ihr sprach:

„Ich bin doch hier! Hier oben!"

McGonagall blickte hoch... und ihre Augen trafen Dumbeldores Augen... oder besser, die seines Portraits.

„Albus. Wie soll es nur weitergehen? Wie sollen wir weitermachen?", sie erinnerte sich nicht, sich jemals so hilflos gefühlt zu haben.

„Es geht immer weiter, Minerva! Menschen kommen und gehen! Zauberer wie auch Muggel. Und die Welt hält trotzdem nicht still! Das weißt du genauso wie ich."

Seien Augen blitzen im altgewohnten Schalk auf sie herab, was ihr ein kleines, wehmütiges Lächeln entlockte.

„Weißt du etwas Neues von Harry?", fragte er nach einer Weile.

McGonagall hob die Schultern und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Er wollte mir nicht sagen, was ihr, du und er, vor deinem... Gehen getan habt!", flüsterte sie und senkte einen Moment das Haupt.

So bemerkte sie auch nicht den stolzen Blick in Dumbledores Augen, als er erwiderte:  
"Das ist gut. Ich wusste, ich kann mir seiner Treue sicher sein!"

McGonagall sah auf.

„Aber was hast du ihm gesagt, was wir nicht wissen, Albus? Trotz allem ist er noch so jung! Vielleicht braucht er Rat! Oder Hilfe"

„Er wird Hilfe und Rat erhalten, Minerva! Denn Miss Granger und Mr. Weasley sind bei ihm! Er wird nicht allein sein!"

McGonagall konnte nicht umhin, zu schnauben.

„Aber Albus, sie sind alle noch jung. Sie haben nicht unsere Erfahrung! Unser Wissen!", setzte sie hinzu.

Dumbledore zwinkerte stillvergnügt.

„Nein! Aber sie haben ein Wissen, was außer ihnen keiner hat. Ihnen fehlt nur noch ein Teil. Und wie ich Harry kenne, wird er sich bald daran machen, diesen Teil in Erfahrung zu bringen!"

McGonagall seufzte. Egal, wie oft sie Dumbledore fragen würde, sie wusste, er würde es für sich behalten. Er hatte seine Gründe.

_...seine Gründe..._

„Warum hast du Severus Snape vertraut, Albus?", die Frage, die wohl alle beschäftigte, stellte Minerva McGonagall jetzt. Es drängte sie, das zu wissen, was Albus Dumbledore wusste.

Sie wollte verstehen, nur verstehen, was geschehen war.

Aber Dumbeldore schüttelte nur seinen Kopf.

„Ich habe meine Gründe, Minerva."

Sie scharrte wütend mit dem Fuß. Das war so sonnenklar gewesen, sie hätte sich die Frage eigentlich sparen können.

„Albus! Er hat dich getötet! Einfach so! Er ist ein Todesser! Er hat uns alle betrogen! Und dich verraten! Und er hat den jungen Malfoy mitgenommen!"

Dumbeldores Gesichtszüge verhärteten sich.  
"Genug jetzt, Minerva! Ich sage, ich habe meine Gründe. Und das soll dir und allen Anderen vorerst genug sein!"

Eine heftige Erwiderung lag ihr auf der Zunge, aber sie wandte sich ab.

„Wir werden uns wohl einen neuen Namen geben müssen, jetzt, wo Fawkes und du nicht mehr bei uns sind!", versetzte sie nach einer Weile.

Dumbledore nickte in ihrem Rücken.

„Ich denke, du solltest den Namen wählen, Minerva! Aber wähle weise, denn es heißt nicht umsonst: „Nomen est omen!", der Name ist ein Vorzeichen!"

Seine Stimme klang weicher, die Härte, die ihr zuvor inne war, war gewichen.

McGonagall ordnete die Papiere auf ihrem Schreibtisch und musste ihm im Stillen recht geben. Aber das würde sie nie zugeben, dazu war sie eindeutig zu stolz.

Dumbledore grinste leise in sich hinein und begann, seine Halbmondbrille zu putzen. Wie immer am Ärmel seiner Robe.

Es war schon dunkel, als sie Hogsmeade erreichten.

Harry gähnte ausgiebig, als er von seinem Feuerblitz glitt.

Hinter ihm war Hermine fast am Stiel festgefroren und auch Ron schlugen die Zähne aneinander, als stumme Zeugen der heraufziehenden Nachtkälte.

„W- wir s- sollten uns beeilen. Um sieben klappen die doch jeden Bürgersteig hoch und dann ist das hier ne Geisterstadt!", er rieb sich die Hände, die seinen roten Haaren von der Farbgebung her echte Konkurrenz machten.

Hermine hatte die Arme um ihren Körper geschlungen und federte mit den Füßen auf- und ab.

Man sah ihr an, dass auch sie möglichst rasch irgendwo ins Warme wollte, sie zitterte, aber kein Wort der Klage kam über ihre Lippen. Sie war eben anders als andere Mädchen.

Und das war mit ein Grund, warum Harry sie so sehr mochte.

Er nickte zu Rons Worten und wandte sich in die Richtung, in welcher man auf dem fernen Hügel Hogwarts erkennen konnte.

Es ragte dunkel in die Dunkelheit hinaus und nur einige Fenster funkelten hell erleuchtet, wie kleine Feuer der Hoffnung in der schwärzesten Nacht.

Sie wanderten den kleinen Pfad entlang, der sich in leichten Kurven am nahen See vorbeischlängelte und auf das prachtvolle Schloss zuführte.

Der Kies knirschte unter ihren Schuhen und das Laub raschelte zwischen ihren Füßen, als sich ihre Schritte gen Schloss lenkten.

Am Portal angekommen, das geschlossen war, erwartete sie ein schwebender Peeves.

Aber entgegen aller Vorstellungen lockte der Anblick dreier Schüler ihn nicht zu Späßen und Possen. Im Gegenteil, er ließ den Kopf hängen und murmelte nur ein leises: „Hallo!"

Hermine nickte ihm zu, Ron und Harry allerdings würdigten den Poltergeist keines Blickes.

Erst, als Peeves ihnen fast hilfsbereit das Tor öffnete, ließen sich auch Harry und Ron zu einem Nicken herab.

Sie schritten durch die leere Eingangshalle, die nun, ohne die vielen Stimmen der herumeilenden Schüler, kalt und ungemütlich wirkte. Wie eine Kirche.

_Oder wie ein Kloster_, dachte Harry.

Er wusste nicht warum, aber er schlug wie von selbst den Weg zu Dumbledores Büro ein.

_Nein, zu McGonagalls Büro_, verbesserte sich Harry in Gedanken. Er mochte und respektierte Minerva McGonagall und er wusste, niemand würde Albus Dumbledore ersetzen können, aber auch würde niemand seinen Job so gut zu erfüllen versuchen und zu erfüllen wissen, wie sie. Seine Schritte griffen weiter aus, als er dem langen Gang folgte. Hermine hatte Mühe, bei dem Tempo Schritt zu halten, aber Ron blieb etwas zurück und wartete, bis sie ihn eingeholt hatte. Bei jedem Schritt Harrys musste sie zwei machen. So war sie auch etwas außer Atem, als die Drei dann vor dem Wasserspeier standen.

Er hob den steinernen Kopf und Harry war verwundert und entsetzt zugleich, als er Tränen in den Augen der Figur erkannte.

Ohne ein Passwort zu verlangen, ließ er sie vorbei und gab die Wendeltreppe frei.

„Woran denkst du, Minerva?", Dumbeldores Stimme klang freundlich, fast besorgt.

Minerva schreckte hoch und ließ die Feder fallen, mit welcher ihre Finger gespielt hatten.

„Ich frage mich, wie es weitergehen soll? Was, wenn niemand mehr zurückkehrt? Albus, ich weiß, ich...ich...", sie stockte und man hörte das Beben in ihrer Stimme.

Sie war allein. Die Zweifel fraßen sie auf. Zweifel, ob sie den, an sie gerichteten, Anforderungen, Dumbledores Platz einzunehmen, gerecht werden würde.

Und ihr wurde erstmals etwas bewusst...

Ihr wurde bewusst, wie sich Harry die ganze Zeit fühlen musste. Es war ein schreckliches Gefühl, das gestand sich Minerva McGonagall in diesem Moment ein und eine Welle aus Mitleid überschwemmte ihr Herz. Der Junge hatte das alles still und klaglos ertragen, er hatte sich nie beschwert, sondern getan, was zu tun war. Minerva schüttelte nur den Kopf. Dumbledore hatte Recht. Harry Potter hatte etwas, was sie alle nicht hatten. Und Minerva wusste nun auch, was.

Als sie den Blick zu Dumbledores Portrait wandte, waren ihre Augen feucht, aber ihre Stimme klang fest: „ Ich verstehe dich, Albus. Du hast Recht! Potter hat etwas, was niemand von uns besitzt! Er hat die Kraft und die Stärke, das alles durchzustehen. Er macht immer weiter, wo Andere aufgegeben haben. Aber, er...er hat das nicht verdient, Albus!", sie schüttelte erneut energisch den Kopf, als Dumbledores Augen sie fragend musterten, „Diese schwere Bürde zu tragen hat er nicht verdient. Er hätte ein normaler Junge sein sollen. Kein Held."

„Ich weiß, Minerva. Aber unser Schicksal weist uns oft andere Wege, als jene, die wir uns wünschen. Harry ist stark. Aber allein wird auch er scheitern. Er braucht Freunde! Und vor allem Halt! Also gib ihm Halt, wenn er gleich hereinkommt!"

Wie zur Bestätigung klopfte es leise und doch fest an die schwere Eichentür. Minerva, die Dumbledores Portrait mit verwunderten Augen angestarrt hatte, erschrak innerlich fast zu Tode, fing sich aber schnell wieder und versuchte, das Beben in ihrer Stimme zu verbergen, als sie erwiderte: „Herein!"

Die Tür öffnete sich und ihre Augen wurden größer, als Harry eintrat. Hinter ihm Ron Weasley und Hermine Granger. Minerva erhob sich.

Einen langen Augenblick standen sie sich gegenüber: Die große, hagere Gestalt von Minerva McGonagall und die große, schlanke Gestalt von Harry Potter. Minerva versuchte, in den undurchdringlichen, grünen Augen zu lesen, aber es schien ihr, als irre sie durch einen tiefen Dschungel, als stürze sie in einen See, dessen Tiefe kein Ende nahm.

Dann streckte sie die Hand aus und Harry ergriff sie mit kräftigen Fingern, in welchen Minerva die Kraft und die Stärke pulsieren fühlen konnte.


End file.
